The Princess of Pink Rose
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: After being away for a long time, Pamela finally makes it back home with a souvenir in hand. Upon her return, she is immediately greeted by her faithful servant, a few delicious snacks, and a brief reminder of her family history.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to "Yggdra Union". But I'm sure thankful to Sting, the guys who made the game._

**Yggdra Union**

**The Princess of Pink Rose**

Within the confines of a lavish guest room, a nervous young man stood around impatiently, anticipating the return of his mistress.

He had messy short red hair and a pair of big, round hazelnut round eyes filled with concern. He wore a lavish, deep crimson tuxedo coat over a clean white dress shirt and black ribbon, with a pair of crimson pants and shiny black shoes below.

The young man turned his head to see a grandfather clock standing across the room and sighed.

"It's already been weeks now, and my mistress still hasn't returned! What in the world has she been up to all this time? It could it be that those ruffian invaders had finally discovered her and--- no, no! You mustn't think of such things. As careless as she can be sometimes, the Mistress is always prepared for her outing, and she's capable of handling herself. She couldn't have been captured… or… killed." He said with a gulp.

Suddenly, he saw the entrance doors parted, and a young woman emerged. She arrived in lavish pink and violet robes with a pointed cap atop her head. She had flowing pink hair that curled here and there, and bright blue eyes that brimmed with earnesty. Behind her was a huge sack that wriggled around every few seconds.

"L-L-L-L-Lady Pamela! You're back!" the young man stammered.

"Saehr! It's really nice to see you again! I can't believe it's been so long!" the pink witch squealed as she clasped her hands together.

Despite his sudden relief, the young servant quickly formed an angry expression.

"Lady Pamela! What took you so long as to make you so late? I almost---"

As stern as he was, young Saehr was immediately cut off by his Mistress' warm embrace.

"You even kept the place sparkling clean while I was away! Oooh… you've always been such a reliable butler, haven't you?" Pamela cried with girlish gratitude.

Saehr's face nearly turned as red as is own hair.

"…I left you a fresh cup of Applecot Tea and some Power Fruit Pastry on the table…" he uttered in an awkward tone.

The lady witch squealed again as she laid eyes on the mouthwatering treats set neatly on the guest room table. She released her hold on her servant and practically skipped her way towards the plate, then her bottom on a nearby couch. She then inhaled one long waft before enjoying.

"This smells just as sweet as ever! You haven't lost your touch, Saehr!" Pamela praised.

"Of course, milady. It would be a travesty to have you come home from a long, tiring journey just to be welcomed with grotesque quality food, won't it?" he stated as if it was obvious.

Pamela giggled.

"You know… you just started off as my personal pastry chef. You didn't have to go as far as make yourself out to be a full out butler." She grinned.

"Nonsense!" Saehr shouted. "The Lady of the Great Marduk lineage deserves at least one reliable servant at her side that can fulfill her every need! With your busy schedule, if I hadn't dedicated myself to learning the skills of a proper manservant, who knows what kind of bad shape you'd be in by now?" he cried.

"I appreciate it, though. You've already done so much for because of it…" Pamela smiled as she took a sip of her tea with glee.

Again, Saehr's face flashed red, but disappeared immediately after he recalled the previous outrage he felt.

"…Lady Pamela… I must know what kept you this time! You've nearly worried me to death after your extended absence!" Saehr insisted.

"Oh, right…" Pamela uttered around.

The pink-clad witch placed her teacup down and pondered deeply about the events that took place while she was out.

"Well… I made it to that one port town to observe the Undine Incident just as planned, but it turns out those adorable creatures were holding the town hostage and taking human life for some gruesome ritual! You know I couldn't risk exposing my existence to the villagers or the Undines, so I had to lay low until I could make my escape. After that problem, the journey back went along pretty smoothly until I saw that some mean people destroyed the Great Paltina Bridge! Now, I have no idea why anyone would do such a nasty thing this day an age, but without the bridge, I was left with no way to cross! Even with my magic, I couldn't dare risk floating my way across, so it took me another few days just to find a way to get around it! But you know what the worst part is? Just when I finally get back into my domain, this handsome Necromancer spotted me! I thought because of our shared interest in magic, that we'd be able to share a laugh or two, but then he just attacks me out of the blue because he thought my magic was "strange"! How rude!!! We ended up having such a long standoff after that encounter, that it delayed my return that much later! But… how could that handsome man with the nice smile be so cruel?" she ranted.

"So, then… what's up with that big, Lady Paemla?" Saehr asked.

"Oh! That! Well, I suppose there is one good thing that came out of all of this! Right as I was facing off against the handsome Necromancer, I came across the loveliest little treasure! I just had to snatch it up as soon I saw it!" she squealed.

"Oh. Congratulations, Lady Pamela. I'm glad you didn't come home empty handed." Saehr replied.

"Well, whether or not I was lucky enough to find my prize, there is no place like home, right? Even if it feels like a Tree house from time to time." Pamela grinned before taking another sip.

"Feels like?" Saehr exclaimed. "From outside, Yggdrasil Manor LOOKS like a Tree House! If anyone were to find out the true identity of the World Tree, we'd be overrun with ruffians of all kinds after your head for one reason or another! And I simply can't bear it! Besides, we have little to no defense around here! The province of Marduk is nothing but a land of trees! Any petty can just step in a moment's notice for their own crazy purpose!"

"But I like to think Marduk is just fine as woodlands! All this peace and solitude gives me plenty of freedom for my magical experiments, and we don't have to worry about bothering any neighbors!" Pamela cheered.

"Lady Pamela, don't you get it? All those years ago, in the time of the Great Divide… out of the three Prominent Clans of the Roses, Honorable Marduk of the Pink Rose was cheated! Right now we should be living in a grand kingdom full of lively subjects, a capable army, and fortified walls to keep us safe! But the White and Black Roses had become greedy and took the great lands for themselves while they stuck your property in a forest! And now the other two clans have soiled their homelands with relentless war! If the responsibility of the greater homeland had been given to the Great Marduk clan, you'd be well-tended in civilization while the heads of the White and Black Rose houses would be tearing down these trees to get each other's throats! You wouldn't be deemed some worthless outcast, and you'd finally get the recognition you deserved!" Saehr ranted.

"Saehr, I would prefer you not speak badly about my domain. I love these woods very much…" Pamela uttered in a rare solemn tone.

"… Lady Pamela…" Saehr said softly.

"This place has been really helpful for all of my studies, you know? Nearly any herb you could ever ask for is just outside the Manor. Besides, I really do love the atmosphere of nature out here. After leaving my domain a few times to go check out city life, I feel like a lot of people are really missing out on something great. And you know what? A lot of the forests have been disappearing lately with territory expansion… Marduk Woods is one of the few great forests left. I'd rather not see it go to waste." She explained.

"Lady Pamela… I-I'm so sorry for speaking badly of this land. It's just… so infuriating to see you so deprived of the privileges the other rose houses have…" Saehr said in apology.

"Oh, I'm good, Saehr! You're just showing off how much you care about me, and I really love you for it!" Pamela cheered.

"L-Lady Pamela…" Saehr gulped.

After taking the finishing bite of her remaining Power Fruit Pastry, the spirited witch got up and approached her servant with her ceaseless smile.

"You know Saehr, you don't have to be so uptight around me, either. You're a terrific servant and all, but you're also a great friend. I'd rather see you happy most of the time, so cheer up! And lighten up a little! Please? For me?" Pamela asked.

The loyal servant nodded slowly and hesitantly.

"Good! And, just so you know, about your pastries…"

The lady of the house then leaned closer to her servant's face and gave a smooth peck on the cheek.

"They were just delicious. As always." Pamela uttered with the most pleasing smile on her face.

Afterwards, she went deeper into the manor with great anticipation in her eyes.

The bashful servant's face was left a big shiny red orb of heat.

"A servant's greatest reward is the praise and affection of his Mistress… there is nothing more he can hope to desire…" he thought to himself in repetition while trying to quell his heartbeat.

"Oh my! I forgot! Saehr! Could you please go fetch my little souvenir for me?" Pamela cried out.

Saehr was suddenly snapped out of his awkwardness.

"Right away, Lady Pamela!" he shouted back.

The humble buttler then dragged in the huge sack to bring it in for his mistress.

"Huh… whatever's in the sack is much lighter than I thought. Considering the bulges, I thought it way a ton." Saehr said to himself.

Along the way, the sack managed to wriggle its way out of Saehr's grasp. From the hole, the head of what appeared to be a gagged girl popped out. She had long orchid hair, orange fin-like ears and panicked blue eyes.

The surprised servant gazed at the creature curiously.

"Wait a minute… could it be? Lady Pamela finally captured an Undine? And in the middle of our local woods, of all places? Amazing! But… this appears to be a mere child! I know how much Lady Pamela looked forward to studying an Undine up close an personally, but to do so at the expense of an innocent girl?"

The scared Undine appeared to understand the servant's words and began staring him down with pleading eyes.

After a long time of eye contact, Saehr started to look agitated.

"On second thought, I sense a disturbing air about this one. The look of her reminds me of this spunky girl I knew in childhood. She would never leave me alone, and she would always ruin my baked goods! Now, what was her name again? Luna? Lucy? Lindwurm? Ah, who cares… I could never stand her. Good riddance for leaving her behind!" Saehr spoke in disgust.

With those words, the Undine struggled even harder and even released muffled screams, but the obedient servant simply shoved her head backed in and proceeded to drag his Mistress' beloved trophy.

_Author's Notes: I figured the adorable witch Pamela deserved some sort of past… and a home. Part of me didn't want to believe she was just some random hobo witch running around the woods. Oh, and I feel guilty about having to smack her around for the Dream Cap. Poor Pamela. :(_

_So, yeah… "Saehr" was actually somewhat based on the hero of Galaxy Angel two, "Shiranami Kazuya". At least the aspect of him that makes him an aspiring pastry chef. Everything else was a little spontaneous. Okay then, thanks for reading! And please review!_


End file.
